L'horreur de Noël
by blonde55-the-little-Hime-chan
Summary: Une fête de Noël entre amis, tout se passe bien cependant une personne manque à l'appel ... Qui est-elle et que lui est-il arrivé ? Pour le découvrir il suffit de lire ! :) Rated M car mention de viol, meurtre et sang. Corrigée et réecrite sur certain point.


_**Disclamer**_: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Tite kubo-sama et malgré mes pleurs il ne veut pas me les offrir... Cependant il nous laisse le droit de les utiliser ! Muahahahhahah...ah ?

* * *

><p><strong>L'horreur<strong>_** de Noël**_

Le soir de noël nombreuses sont les bonnes et heureuses surprises. Partout dans le Japon les cris de joie des enfants impatients qui ne peuvent rester en place, et dont les parents on bien du mal à les contenir résonnaient. Tout le monde n'avait pas décidé de passer les fêtes en famille, un groupe de jeunes étudiants qui se connaissaient depuis le lycée avaient décidé de passer les fêtes ensemble, dans la salle des fêtes de leurs quartier.

La fêtes battait son plein malgré le fait qu'une des étudiantes manquait à l'appel. Elle s'appelait Orihime Inoue. Personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de son absence, l'alcool aidant largement à oublier. Ce que le groupe d'étudiants ne savait pas, et ne pouvait pas s'en douter était que la jeune fille n'était ni en retard ni malade. Elle était venue mais elle n'était jamais arrivée à destination de la salle alors qu'elle aurait du y être depuis plus d'une heure. Ses amis le savaient, ils savaient aussi les dangers présents dans les rues de Tokyo, mais avec l'alcool ils oublièrent même qu'ils y avait aussi des personnes avivées de mauvaises intentions, et malheureusement pour Orihime les méchants et autres crapules n'ont pas de vacances et certains n'ayant pas de famille il ne fêtent pas Noël non plus.

Il était maintenant trois heures du matin, la fête venait de se finir et le groupe d'étudiants avait prévu de dormir chez Ichigo et Rukia, leur appartement étant le plus proche de la salle, à environ deux rues plus bas. C'est une Rukia pleine de joie qui ouvrait la marche de la joyeuse troupe, derrière elle il y avait Ichigo ainsi que le reste du groupe.

Soudain la petite brune s'arrêta net. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute joie pour se remplir d'horreur et de larmes. Elle lâcha un cri déchirant d'une voix brisée, un « non » qui résonna contre les immeubles les plus proches. Elle tomba à genoux, en larmes, la mains devant sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert devant la scène horrible qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Le reste du groupe accouru vers elle et les autres eurent la même réaction que la brune. Les filles étaient pour la plupart a genoux sur le sol et pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Les garçons quant à eux restaient debout mais ne parvenait plus à bouger. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes tellement le choc était grand.

Devant eux, à environ trois mètres se trouvait une chose qu'il n'auraient jamais imaginés. Devant leurs yeux remplis de larmes et d'horreur se trouvait le corps inerte de leur jeune amie Orihime Inoue. Celle-ci était assise à même le sol, le dos contre une poubelle, les jambes écartées de façon explicite, sa robe remontée sur ses cuisses, le visage rempli de larmes, ses yeux vitreux de par la perte récente de sa vie, mais ce qui était le plus choquant et horrible, était l'affreuse plaie béante qui déchirée son cou de gauche à droite, et qui avait donné une teinte carmin à sa belle robe blanche. Cette scène était digne des plus grand film d'horreur mais sa n'en était pas un malheureusement.

Un des garçons du groupe reprit ses esprits et appela les urgences, mais ils ne firent que confirmer ce qu'ils avaient déjà compris, elle était morte et sûrement pas par accident. Ce soir là ils rentrèrent chez eux mais ne purent fermer l'œil de la nuit, ayant encore l'image effrayante de leurs amie. Par la suite ils apprirent l'infâme vérité via l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête, leur amie avait était violée puis égorgée. Cependant ils avaient déjà compris cela lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu ce soir là, assise contre cette poubelle, comme si elle se trouvait être une poupée désarticulée avec laquelle on ne voudrait plus jouer, cependant entendre de la bouche de l'inspecteur ce que leur amie avait subit les horrifia. Leur amie était si pure et innocente, elle se trouvait être la cadette de leur groupe et était appréciée de tous, elle avait un côté enfantin mais sa ne réduisait en aucun cas sa beauté. Leurs amie si douce et fragile… C'est ce jour là qu'ils comprirent qu'il ne la reverraient plus jamais. Le pire pour eux étant de savoir que leur adorable amie avait été salie au plus profond de son âme avant d'être tuée.

Depuis ce jour, il n'y eut pas un seul jour ou ils ne pensèrent pas à leur défunte amie, ils ne cessaient pas d'espérer la revoir un jour au coin d'une rue, elle leur sortirai des blagues idiotes dont elle en rirait elle m'aime tout en les éblouissant de son magnifique sourire. Leurs nuits se trouvaient agitées par d'horrible cauchemars ou ils revoyaient leurs amie sur le sol, les yeux vitreux et remplis de larmes, leur demandant de l'aider, de penser à elle, d'aller la chercher et ainsi peut-être la secourir. Depuis ce noël maudit, ils avaient décidé de passer leurs noël entre eux à pleurer sur le sort horrible de leur amie ainsi que sur leur négligence. Même si le violeur/tueur avait été arrêté quelques semaines plus tard et emprisonné à vie, ce n'est pas cela qui les soulagea, mais le fait que leur amie puisse enfin reposer en paix.

* * *

><p>Voila, voila j'espère que cela vous à plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs ^^<p> 


End file.
